Juste une dernière fois
by AlyssYuno
Summary: Recueil de divers OS
1. Chapter 1

OS : Lacie x Jack : Juste une dernière fois...

Dans sa tour, le jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs ainsi qu'aux yeux rouges sang se tenait au devant de sa fenêtre tout en scrutant du regard le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

Elle se sentait affreusement seule.. Toujours, elle devait avoir la permission de son maître, Glen pour pouvoir sortir, pour faire tel chose.. Elle se sentait horriblement emprisonnée cependant, elle ne respectait pas constamment les règles même si elle en ressentait des remords lorsqu'elle désobéissait mais aussi de la fierté de s'échapper à sa cage doré.

Mais maintenant, il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre.. Pourquoi ? Simplement à cause de ses yeux d'une couleur écarlate, tel était son pêché dont elle ne pouvait échapper.. Car en effet, son destin était d'être envoyé dans le fin fond des ténèbres de l'abysse par son propre maître que tous chérissaient...

Son cœur se mit à battre fortement, une question vint tant de fois depuis le peu de jours qui lui restait à vivre « Pourquoi suis-je tant attaché à ce monde ? ». Après tout, un nombre infinis de personnes ne cessaient de la maltraiter, l'insulter, certains étaient prêt à l'attraper puis la vendre comme un vulgaire objet, tout en cessant de murmurer « enfant maudit » à chaque regard qu'on lui portait. Elle avait vécu tant d'épreuves, plus dur les unes que les autres. Elle devait s'en réjouir de quitter ce monde, malgré cela, elle aimait vivre dans ce monde, elle y trouvait une beauté apparente bien qu'une noirceur y était entouré et puis...

Ses joues prirent un léger teint rosé et son cœur continuait à battre fortement, la vérité était sous ses yeux depuis le début mais elle s'en était rendue compte que pendant ces derniers jours à vivre... Ce qui rendait le monde si beau comme elle ne cessait de le répéter, ce qu'elle considérait comme un jouet pour tuer le temps pour ces derniers jours était en fait sa raison de vivre... C'était un être cher quand elle y pensait, c'est lui qui rendait ce monde si beau, c'était Jack... Un simple Vessalius, un être comme tant d'autres pourtant c'était lui qui avait réussir à conquérir son cœur.

Elle regrettait affreusement de ne s'en rendre compte maintenant, si elle savait elle aurait profiter, si elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et la jeune Baskerville se mit à pleurer timidement.

Elle avait tellement envie de le revoir, _juste une dernière fois_... Elle avait envie de s'évader et de le retrouver, cependant elle le savait, elle ne pourrait jamais fuir son destin car c'était ainsi...

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre, elle ne reverrai non plus son frère car elle sombrera dans les ténèbres de l'abysse par l'homme qui était rester à ses côtés si longtemps, la personne qui l'avait consolé tant de fois quand elle était jeune, quand elle apprenait à vivre et à se faire rejeter par ces êtres. Pourtant c'est bel et bien qui la tuera, son propre frère Oswald.

Fuir ou rester ? Face à cette question son cœur se serra, elle ressentait un lourd poids en elle, elle hésitait, elle restait indécise... Peut-être qu'une lueur d'espoir lui permettre d'échapper à ce cruel destin qui l'attendait ? Non... Si elle avait vécu dans ces conditions c'est bien que l'espoir n'existe plus.

Autant rester, plus vite elle périra plus vite elle oubliera ses grands soucis qui ne cessent de la ronger. La jeune fille aux yeux vermeil lança un dernier regard remplis de haine au ciel, ce sentiment était plus fort qu'elle mais elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait vivre comme tous, tout en ressentant la joie et l'amour. Après avoir laisser un long soupir de lacement face à sa vie, elle décida de descendre de la tour... Autorisation ou pas, plus rien ne l'importait car son destin ne changera pas...

La jeune femme descendit les marches d'un pas rapide puis arrivé à la sortie, elle respira ce doux vent d'été, sachant qu'elle ne pourra plus le faire autant de fois qu'elle le pourra. Celle-ci marcha sans but précis dans le jardin se trouvant dans la demeure des Baskerville, elle inspecta le lieux du regard, les fleurs, ce magnifique lac dont elle ne se lassera jamais d'observer. Arrivé près d'un grand chêne dont elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour réfléchir ou bien se reposer tant de choses qu'elle n'oubliera pas, passer près d'un simple arbre. Elle s'y assit et observa le lac, l'eau semblait si limpide, si clair, net et tellement pur... La jeune Baskerville continua à réfléchir jusqu'à que ses pensées arrivèrent vers Jack... Qu'est-ce-qu'elle aimerait qu'il soit à ses côtés juste pour ces derniers jours à vivre. Pourtant, c'est bien elle qui lui a mentit pour ne pas que le blond entre dans le manoir, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, elle savait à quel point il tenait à elle.

Son regard se posa sur le grillage, la porte de sortie, ce qu'elle aimerai fuir, après tout cela était simple, il ne lui restait qu'à avancer jusqu'au grillage, à en sortir puis rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant quelque chose lui en empêchait, dans son cœur elle savait que même si elle fuirait, ils continueraient à la pourchasser jusqu'à qu'ils la retrouveraient. Et cela sera encore plus difficile de se cacher et de savoir qu'elle ne vivra jamais une vie paisible car on sera toujours derrière elle, cela sera un horrible fardeau. Ses larmes recommencèrent à jaillir comme un torrent qui jaillit d'une source, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, c'était trop difficile.

Tout en sanglotant silencieusement, ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, elle voulait fortement le revoir. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux toujours en larmes, elle regrettait amèrement ses actes tout en se répétant sans cesse que cette torture d'esprit se terminera dans quelques jours, et peut-être qu'en mourant elle sera heureuse.

Cependant elle entendit des pas qui résonnèrent dans le jardin de la Cour des Baskerville, elle releva vivement la tête et regarda tout droit devant elle, mais il n'y avait absolument rien, le battement de son cœur se mit à accélérer, elle fut effrayée pendant quelques instants mais en y songeant... Peu importe si on le retrouvait en larme, on ne pourrait pas lui infliger plus pire que quitter ce monde.

Soudain, elle sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour des ses hanches. Elle voulut crier mais aucun n'en ressortit, elle baissa ses yeux et regarda les deux bras, le vêtement était d'un couleur vert ainsi que des fils doré brodés un peu partout.

La seule personne dans ses connaissance qui portait des vêtement comme tel était le jeune Vessalius... Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et dans un murmure de larme elle lâcha :

« Ja..ack.. C'est toi ?

-Oui ma douce, c'est moi... Répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

En entendant ce surnom, elle pleura, mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de joie et non des larmes de tristesse. Ses bras se mirent à trembler et elle les posa contre celui de son amant avant de se retourner et de le voir... Oui c'était bel et bien lui, ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux blonds ainsi que cet longue tresse...

En la voyant en larme, Jack acquiesça un petit sourire au coin et rapprocha son visage contre celui de la jeune femme.

-Jack... Sanglota cette dernière.

-Ma Lacie ne pleure pas.. Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de lui essuyer ses larmes.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de Lacie puis il l'embrassa timidement, le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais c'était un bonheur pour les deux amants.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, le blond regarda avec envie sa bien aimée mais il se retint.

-Jack.. Je t'aime tellement je ne veux pas te quitter !

En entendant ses mots, Jack se mit à rougir fortement puis il serra contre lui la jeune fille contre son torse.

-Ma Lacie.. Fit-il en lui relevant le menton. Sache que je t'aime fortement.

Il reposa ses lèvres contre celle de la brune, mais cette fois-ci c'était un baiser avec plus de passion et d'amour...Tout en fermant ses paupières et en se collant un peu plus contre la Baskerville, il ressentait un grand sentiment qui n'était autre que l'amour et qui rendait la vie si magnifique.

Il se détacha d'elle et ouvrit doucement ses paupières mais il se retrouva allongea sur son lit, le front perlé de sueur ainsi que sa couverture collé contre ce dernier.

-Ma Lacie.. Marmonna-t-il dans un filet de voix.

Il sentit une goutte de larme coulait le long de sa joue, car oui en effet, toute cette tirade n'était qu'un simple rêve. Depuis la mort de sa tendre, il ne cessait de rêver de cette dernière pourtant, pendant ce rêve il avait tellement l'impression que c'était réel..

Il se mit à sangloter silencieusement avant de murmurer :

-J'aimerai te revoir oui.. _Juste une dernière fois_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! ^^**

* * *

**OS Gilbert x Alice : Emily la poupée maléfique**

Alors qu'Alice, Oz et Gilbert marchèrent dans les ruelles d'un quartier très délabré pendant un soir d'Automne, Alice s'écria :

« Je déteste ce sale clown ! Je le hais.. Ce n'est qu'un sadique sans cœur !

-Voyons Alice... Murmura Oz en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la chain. Tu sais très bien que Break est comme ça.

-Mais il est tard, il fait froid ! S'indigna la jeune fille avant de se prendre un coup de vent dans la gueule. On ne trouvera jamais une auberge dans ce quartier de m*rde !

-Ho la ferme stupide lapin ! Vociféra Gilbert en resserrant son écharpe après ce coup de vent. Plutôt que de te plaindre, tu devrais nous aider à en chercher !

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! C'est le travail de mon esclave. Et puis j'ai froid...

-Mais tu vas te la boucler! Tu aurais du mettre des vêtement adapter à cette saison ! Reprocha le Nightray.

-Je suis désolé Alice.. Si j'avais su j'aurai demandé à la domestique de prendre un meilleur manteau.. Soupira le blondinet en regardant sa chain avec déception. Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera rapidement une auberge.

-Pff.. De toute façon tu es aussi inutile que la tête d'algue ! Commenta la brunette en donnant un coup de pied à son serviteur.

C'est ainsi que nos trois amis cherchèrent une auberge sous la dispute d'Alice et Gilbert avec en prime, un pluie pour énerver nos deux enragés...

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nos petits héros sont à la recherche d'abris alors qu'il se fait si tard surtout sous ce mauvais temps.

Voici un flash-back qui vous permettra de comprendre.

Flash-back:

Tandis que Sharon sirotait un thé à une table accompagnait d'Alice qui mangeait de la viande. Pas très loin sur un canapé se trouvait Oz qui lisait « Holy Knight » et pas très loin encore se trouvait Gilbert qui fumait sur le balcon en admirant bêtement le début du soir.

Tout était si paisible dans un merveilleux cadre si habituel mais comme toujours, un élément perturbateur allait se pointer...

« Coucou les amis ! Ricannait une voix mystérieuse venant de sous la table de Sharon et Alice.

La dite voix mystérieuse sortit de sous la table et apparu sous sa vrai forme.

-Rhaa ! Sale clown ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! Hurla la brunette.

-Moi ? Demanda le dit Break. Je suis là pour vous jouez un mauvais tours ! Il se trouve que cela fait quelques jours que vous ne faite rien... S'exclama le borgne en se relevant tout en essuyant la poussière qui se trouvait sur ses vêtements.

-Comment ça Xerx' rien ? Questionna la noble en lançant un regard noir au blandinet.

-Pas vous miss... Mais les trois garnements, cela fait quelques jours qu'ils n'ont pas eu de mission. Il est tant d'en commencer une ! S'expliqua l'albinos en s'asseyant à côté de Sharon tout en mangeant un bonbon.

-Quoi ? Intervint Gilbert. Tu pouvais nous la donner plus tôt ta mission ! Nous la ferons demain. Et..

-Déjà de un ! Coupa le borgne. Vous allez chercher un contractant illégal dans un petit quartier de rien du tout... Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps ! Fit-il en sortant des paperasses d'on ne sait où... De deux, vous aller commencer tout de suite

-Ah non ! Interrompit le noiraud. Il se fait tard et puis ce stupide lapin sera fatigué.

-Hooo.. C'est mignon ! Repris Sharon des étoiles pleins les yeux. Messire Gilbert s'inquiète pour Mademoiselle Alice.

-Quoi ? S'étranglèrent les deux concernés le visage teinté de rouge.

-Ce n'est qu'une tête d'algue ! Se contenta de répondre Alice avant de se consacrer à manger sa très chère viande.

-Et puis je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce stupide lapin.. Marmona le noiraud en essayant de cacher son gêne.

-Alors pourquoi n'avez vous pas mentionnez Messire Oz ? Questionna la Rainsworth d'un regard innocent.

-C'est vrai ça ! Tout le monde m'oublie ! Se plaignit le blond en boudant.

-Parce ce que tu n'es pas très important ! Nota notre très cher albinos.

-Pff... Je suis très important et puis toi Gil.. Répond !

-Et bien.. Parceee quee .. Parce que tu fais des nuis blanches donc tu as l'habitude !

-Bien sur.. bien sur.. Fit Sharon d'un sourire aussi tendre qu'effrayant.

Notre borgne et blondinet préférés se mirent à ricaner et sous la pression de Break, notre trio durent commencer la mission.

Le côté sadique de l'albinos fit surface, surtout lorsqu'il lança :

-Au revoir ! Et amusez vous bien sous ce soir et vent d'automne..

-Et pluie.. Murmura Emily de façon à ce que seul et Break et elle même puisse l'entendre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent bel et bien sous la pluie et vent d'automne.

Fin flash-back

Toujours sous la pluie, nos trois protagonistes continuèrent à chercher une auberge jusqu'à :

-Tête d'algue ! Tête d'algue ! Regarde la vieille baraque là bas ! Indiqua la jeune fille du doigt. C'est une auberge ? Hein ?

Oz ainsi que Gilbert approuvèrent du regard et ils s'approchèrent de la « vieille baraque ».

Gilbert se dirigea vers la propriétaire de l'auberge tandis qu'Alice et Oz patientaient.

-Dis .. Oz ? Interrogea Alice. Tu n'as pas faim toi ?

-Non.. non pas spécialement.

Tu es vraiment fou ! Soupira la chain en donnant un bon gros coup au blond qui se percuta à un mur avant de s'écrouler par terre.

-Ooooooz ! S'écria le brun en venant au secoure du Vessalius. Bon.. au fait, l'auberge est complet.

-Tu rigoles ?! Fit la brunette en montrant son poings en signe de colère. Frotte moi la tête parce que c'est quand même moi qui a trouvé l'auberge.

-Stupide lapin.. Grommela le contractant de Raven. Arrête de m'harceler !

Votre trio de choc préféré firent demis tours et continuèrent leur chemin sans grande conviction... Après quelques heures de recherche, Oz soupira :

-Allons plutôt chercher un abris...

Les deux noirauds acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre leur dispute habituelle.

Mais à leur grand bonheur, après trente minutes de recherche, le Vessalius trouva un abris.

Une vieille petite maisonnette en très mauvaise état avec des vitres cassés même si il y' en avait qui était tout de même en bon état.

-Ben..Allons-y.. Murmura Raven en frappant d'u coup de pied, l porte d'entrée.

-C'est quoi cette vieille baraque de me*de ?! S'égosilla B-Rabbit.

-C'est dehors ou ici ! Répondit le brun en se frappant la tête.

-Voyons calmes-vous.. S'exclama Oz lasser par toutes ses disputes.

-Tais-toi ! Déclara le jeune fille en donnant un énième coup de pied à son serviteur. Visitons et trouvons des chambres pour dormir ! Parce que je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Le trio commençait donc à visiter les lieux qui étaient vraiment en un état pitoyable. Le RDC n'avait qu'une simple cuisine et un salon si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi en voyant l'état de la pièce.. Les rideaux étaient devenus vieux avec le temps, les canapés étaient fichus.. Un salon vraiment plus adapté pour leur époque.

Ils montèrent donc à l'étage et découvrirent le cadavre d'Isla Yura ! (Non je dec' 8D) Ils y trouvèrent deux chambres, une des chambres comportaient un lit double tandis que la seconde comportait un lit simple. Puis ils y avaient d'autres pièces qui n'étaient pas utiles pour dormir.

-On fait quoi pour les chambres ? Interrogea le blond en regardant les deux autres.

-Bah je ne sais pas ! Fit Alice en croisant les bras. Tu préfères être seul ou être à deux ?

-Hum.. Ce qui vous arrange..Répondit-Oz. De préférence je préfère être seul.. Mais vous laissez tous les deux risque d'être dangereux..

-Comment ça ?!

-Avec vos disputes.. Quoique mademoiselle Sharon m'a demandé de faire avancer votre relation donc.. Je vais prendre la chambre où se trouve un seul lit. Lâcha le blond en se dirigeant vers la chambre tant convoité par ce dernier tout en lançant un clin d'œil à ses deux amis.

-Tu es un mauvais esclave! Gueula Alice en tapotant des pieds puis de pénétrer sa chambre qui était maintenant destiné.

Notre pauvre minable resta muet quelques instants devant la porte avant de rentrer dans sa chambre à son tour.

Alice était assise sur le lit en déboutonnant sa veste, le visage rouge pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, tandis que Gilbert lui décida de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui était encore en bon état, il l'ouvrit puis commença à fumer.

Alice s'allongea sur son lit avec la fine couverture qui restait puis essaya de dormir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malgré le froid.

-Raven.. Tu PEUX FERMER la fenêtre ! Fit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Oui oui ! Calme toi ! Cria ce dernier en fermant la fenêtre puis rangeant sa veste ainsi que celle de la jeune fille dans une des amoires. Lorsqu'il termina de ranger et d'inspecter chaque placard du regard, il s'allongea près d'Alice.

-Pourquoi tu gardes ton écharpe tête d'algue ?

-Bah parce qu'il fait froid...

-Ah.. Mais arrête de prendre toute la couverture !

-Mais je prend pas tout ! C'est toi qui prend tout ! Stupide lapin !

-NON c'est toi ! Tête d'algue ! Et puis tu as une écharpe donc laisse moi plus de couverture ! Fit la chain en tirant la couverture.

C'est ainsi que pendant une dizaine de minutes, nos deux protagonistes ne cessèrent de se disputer au sujet d ela couverture. (Un sujet très intellectuel)..

-Je suis fatiguée...Se plaignit Alice en baillant. Je .. je .. te laisse la couverture..

Marmonna-t-elle épuisée.

Raven prit de surpris face à la réaction de la jeune fille, attrape celle-ci dans ses bras avant de lui enrouler la couverture.

-Mer..Merci.. Balbutia la brunette le visage rouge pivoine.

-Toujours froid ? Questionna le brun aux yeux doré.

-Oui.. Mais beaucoup moins..

Gilbert enleva son écharpe et l'enroula autour de cou de la chain, puis il la serra fortement contre lui.

-Raven.. Murmura Alice d'une petite d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me caresser les cheveux ?

Gil posa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille puis il les caressa tendrement, enfin il rapprocha son visage contre celui d'Alice et le regarda avant de lui murmurer :

-Je préfère t'embrasser..

Il rapprocha donc ses lèvres contre celles d'Alice et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime Gilbert... Murmura Alice les joues rouges.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.. Alice.. Répondit le noiraud et recommençant à l'embrasser.

A bout de souffle ils se détachèrent et le brun serra fortement contre lui la jeune fille puis il lui murmura :

-Bonne nuit ma petite Alice...

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture ,hésitez pas à poster une petite review :3**


End file.
